


Don't die, Don't kill

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation between two spies who unexpectedly, share some unspoken feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't die, Don't kill

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-divergence.
> 
> I made up some things.
> 
> Typos for this is typed on my dying netbook. *cries*
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why are you still awake?"

 

Jitsui blinks at the question thrown at him by an unexpected company. But that blink alone was the best reaction it can get. The youngest spy quirks his lips up.

 

"I could ask the same for you, Hatano."

 

He could hear a snicker from the other as he subtly heard the older spy grab a chair to take a sit beside him.

 

"So, are you emoting or what?"

 

He chuckles at the other, earning an annoyed glare. Hatano had always been the cheeky one, but Jitsui and the others know he has a short range of temper. It's like he enjoys teasing but hates being teased. That fact alone is enough to make Jitsui aim to stir him up more.

 

But he chose not to.

 

Not when silence is shared between them. The entire place is quiet, to the point it's somehow deafening.

Not when their fellow spies are out on their usual routine. It is rare, after all for them to get together whole now. Jitsui flattered himself at the idea that he can take on making fun of Hatano right then and there. But he also admitted that It is more fun to mock Hatano if there are others who'll pick on him, too. 

Not when the moon is shining brightly through the glass window of their room. 

 

Not when said illumination casts shadows down Hatano's being, making him look almost ethereal. Those long eyelashes adoring his eyes which is focused on that sole source of light. The way his breathing is calm and composed as if ready for anything to come anytime. 

 

"Jitsui."

 

The brief mention of his name snaps him back into reality.

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"Don't die, Don't kill."

 

"What about it?" Jitsui faces his fellow spy, who isn't even averting his gaze from the moon to look at him.

 

"We were told to follow that. But," The younger spy didn't miss the way Hatano paused, no matter how short that split second was, "...But can we really follow those rules always?"

 

Jitsui wanted to make a sarcastic remark for he thought of how stupid it sounded. Of course they can follow it. They have to. Miyoshi would probably reply with a sarcastic smile supported with a proud face. Kaminaga would snort and shake his head for the idiocy is too obvious. Amari would question the reason of bringing it up. Fukumoto would most likely not respond for the answer is already given. Odagiri would use a word or two. The newbie, Sakuma, would most likely still argue and press his beliefs.

 

Curving his lips up to the same passive smile, he answers as he turns his gaze to the moon, too.

 

"We don't kill. No matter how the situation dictates, we will make sure that won't happen. It would only raise suspicion if--"

 

"You know that's not what I mean."

 

Jitsui frowns, he knows. Oh he knows very well. He still chose to quence Hatano's longing for his side of the coin; although it's the same as his. 

 

"We became spies accepting the truth that we can die on a mission anytime. There might even be a grenade or bomb getting ready to be thrown our way right now and I won't be surprised. This is a time of war. We can die anytime." 

 

 

"Don't die..huh.?"

 

The way Hatano closed his eyes and his lips form a tired smile made something in Jitsui's chest ache.

 

He wanted to ask why Hatano is being like this.

Why Hatano is asking him this instead of exchanging insults like they usually do.

 

"I dreamed of you, y'know." Hatano shots his eyes open, that snicker not disppearing. 

 

"You died, Jitsui. Miyoshi too. His was a train accident."

 

"Oh?" He made sure he sounded like he was interested on it, but he's sure Hatano is just playing along. "How did death claim me, then?"

 

"You were tortured to the point of your body giving up. But still, you refused to sell intel. So they attached a bomb on you or something. I can't remember the rest." Hatano seemed irritated that he couldn't make out the rest.

 

"I'll do just that. But I doubt I'll be captured. You can be captured, Kaminaga too. But not me."

 

"Asshole." Instead of complete rage and hatred, a laugh came with it.

 

Jitsui felt the need to return the laugh.

 

 

A short silence came upon them once their laughter slowly halts.

 

"Jitsui."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Don't die."

 

He laughs, a painful one. "I'll try."

 

"You dick. Where's all the confidence a while ago? I though you won't get captured?" 

 

"I won't. I will probably die of hypothermia or an accident." Jitsui places his right hand under his chin, his forefinger tapping his jaw. He can see from his peripheral vision that Hatano is glaring at him. "Probably of old age."

 

"You asshole!" Hatano finally stands up from his chair to launch his fists on Jitsui's face or whatever he planned to. But Jitsui expected so, he moves just as swift and uses force to slam Hatano back on his seat. Squeezing his hands firmly on the sitting man's shoulders and--

 

Closing his eyelids, he leans in to press his lips on the bare skin and gently kiss the other's forehead.

 

Hatano seemed to have stopped struggling, but instead had a surprised look eminent on his face.

 

Jitsui opens his eyes and pulls away. Staring at Hatano's wide-eyes, he felt satisfied at the sight. He steps back a little and chuckles.

 

"I always thought your defence is high, but it seemed like shi--"

 

All Jitsui saw is a blur as he's a second late to catch Hatano standing up to dash at him. Expecting a fatal blow of revenge, Jitsui's mind instantly clicked to resort to violence--

 

When he felt warm hands wrap around him instead. One found its way into his slim waist, and the other he didn't see but rather felt it raising his chin.

 

And then soft lips pressed against his.

It was his turn to widen his eyes at the sight of Hatano closing his eyes slowly as he felt the other's lips brushed against his. 

Seconds more and he felt the tug on his lower lip, he takes it as a signal to open up and welcome the other inside his mouth, and he did. 

Joining the older spy's closing of eyes, Jitsui closes his and their kiss deepens.

 

Tongues licking each other, teeths clacking, mouths salivating as the innocent act turns into something more desperate, more deep.

 

But before it turns to that, they both pull out.

 

They didn't know what happened and why it happened.

 

But a thin layer of saliva connecting their swollen lips is a proof of that something happened.

 

"Uh, hey.." Hatano looks away, scratching the back of his head.

 

Jitsui blinks multiple times, "Hey?"

 

A faint blush can be seen on Hatano's cheeks. It was so un-Hatano-like that it made Jitsui crack a smile. Of course, it earned a scowl.

 

"Don't you dare laugh!"

 

"Hatano." That was enough to make the addressed man listen. 

 

"Don't die, too."

 

Hatano blinks, before returning back to his usual cheeky personality.

 

"Who do you think I am?"

 

 

This all seemed like an illusion, for it was both uncharacteristic for them.

 

But

That night, that conversation, those thoughts.

 

That kiss.

 

Those remarks,

 

Are proof that those things happened.

 

 

 

 

 

••••

 

 

_But it didn't assure that things will stay the same._

 

 

Gathered by those remaining, Kaminaga stands before them, on the place where they all used to play poker.

 

 

"Miyoshi, train accident." Words spoken with the most deadpan tone, but there is more into it. 

 

Silence fell upon them. 

 

Aside from their subtle expressions of grief, someone's eyes are widened, for it was all predicted.

 

 

"Hatano, tortured to death. Like Miyoshi, we can't.." Kaminaga pauses "..We can't retrieve them."

 

 

Jitsui's lips form a solemn smile.

_Hatano, despite being a talented spy..._

**_You're a terrible liar_**.

 

He expected so, but something inside him aches.

 

And it will continue to ache everytime his mind reverts to that _**night**_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You probably expected that but ayyyy we had enough of sakumiyo death so here. Jitano c':
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
